


Reflecting Light

by SageMcMae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Roux, Devoted Reylo, Diner Owner Ben, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gilmore Girls AU, I Smell Snow, Inn Owner Rey, Mutual Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Would You Just Stand Still?, background stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/pseuds/SageMcMae
Summary: “How many have you had today?” he asked.“None,” Rey answered.He arched a skeptical brow. “Plus?”“Four."“You have a problem,” he muttered.She did.Because if there was one thing Rey Kanata loved more than snow or coffee, it was Ben Solo.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 184
Kudos: 802





	1. Would You Just Stand Still?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RebelRebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelRebel/gifts), [Ria84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria84/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to [ RebelRebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelRebel/pseuds/RebelRebel/works), the Lane to my Rory, and [ Ria84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria84/pseuds/Ria84/works), the Sookie to my Lorelai. As Babette would say, 'I love you crazy girls!' I hope you enjoy this little 'hold-me-over-to-TRoS' ficlet.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Ben Solo groaned, rolling over to slam the snooze button down on his alarm clock. Was it 4 am already? Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sat up in bed. Bleary-eyed, he stared at the red digits glowing on his nightstand. 

_4:01 am_

With a groan, he got up and lumbered into the kitchen. 

Normally, being an early riser wasn’t such a chore but last night Ben stayed up for hours listening to his younger sister, Kaydel, go on and on about the latest guy she’d brought home. 

His sister was always getting herself mixed up in some hair-brained scheme or another. It was always for a guy. Thankfully, none of them lasted long. When Kaydel had called, telling Ben she had big news, he assumed it was another short-term venture. Maybe she wanted to ask if he’d put out a tray of soy candles in the diner again. He hadn’t been prepared for the ring or the word fiancée. 

Kaydel was twenty-one, far too young to be getting married in his opinion. And the guy, Snap— who the fuck named their kid Snap? —wasn’t exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. He was nice enough, but not marrying-material, at least not where Ben’s kid-sister was concerned. 

They’d fought about it, screaming and hollering until Mr. San Tekka walked over in his bathrobe to remind them of the town’s quiet hours. Kaydel had left in a huff and Ben, well, he felt like an asshole for making her upset. Still, he’d rather suffer her wrath now than have to witness the tears later when things inevitably fell apart. 

Ben poured himself a cup of coffee. It matched his mood. 

Black. 

Once the morning rush ended, he’d track down Kaydel and make her see reason. She couldn’t get married. Where would they live? What would they do for work? Did she even really know this guy? 

_No._ Ben shook his head. No, this wedding wouldn’t happen. He’d been taking care of Kaydel since their mother passed. Ben promised Leia that he’d keep her safe. And that was exactly what he planned to do.

* * *

Rey inhaled deeply, savoring the aroma of freshly-made pancakes. She approached the counter with her favorite sunflower yellow mug. 

Per usual, Ben ignored her, pretending to be busy giving Mitaka orders. 

“Hi, Ben! Mitaka. Nice day, isn’t it?” 

Mitaka poked his head out of the kitchen to smile at her. “Morning, Rey!” He stared expectantly at Ben, who was scribbling furiously on his notepad. 

“What will it be?” he asked Rey without so much as a glance.

She set her coffee cup on the counter, smiling sweetly. 

He sighed and gave her the typical eye roll. “How many have you had today?”

“None,” Rey answered.

Ben arched a skeptical brow. “Plus?”

Her grin faltered. “Four,” she admitted sheepishly. 

He shook his head as he walked away from her, leaving her cup empty and her need unsatisfied. Rey trailed after him. “Please, Ben. Please. Please. Please.”

“Don’t you have any coffee at the inn?” 

“Yours is better,” she argued, holding out her mug. 

“You have a problem,” he muttered. 

“Yes, I do," Rey admitted. 

She waited patiently, staring him down. After a moment, he sighed again. He grabbed her mug and filled it to the rim.

“There. Happy?”

Rey beamed. “You’re the best, Ben!” 

“Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled, turning away to dispense orders they were piling up on the kitchen window. 

“Rough night?” she asked, taking a seat at the counter. 

“Kaydel’s in town,” Ben answered.

Rey set her mug down, delaying her favorite moment of the morning: the first sip. 

Takodanna was a quaint town. It was what people thought of when they pictured small-town America and was regularly featured in travel magazines for its picturesque woods and pristine lake. The tourist circuit helped their economy but the permanent population was low. 

Which was one of the reasons Rey had grown adept at reading Ben Solo’s moods. The surly diner owner seemed like a miserable bachelor ninety-percent of the time, but when Kaydel came to town, it jumped to one hundred percent. 

“Is she staying with you?” Rey asked curiously. 

“No,” he scoffed. 

She bit the inside of her cheek. One word answers, while not uncommon with Ben, were usually a sign of intense frustration. Considering the situation, Rey knew of only one way to help. 

“Why don’t you bring her by the inn tonight for dinner? Rose is making something amazing involving pork chops and chives,” Rey offered.

“I run a diner,” he argued. “I can make pork chops here.”

Ben always did this. He insisted on doing everything himself, even though she was trying to help him. He was stubborn that way. But Rey could be just as stubborn. She waited him out while he ranted away about food costs and prep time and how bad the traffic was on Highway 12. She let him tire himself out before giving him a knowing smile. 

“So seven?” Rey suggested, her lips poised over her mug. 

“Sure.” 

His eyes locked on hers and, for a moment, she forgot all about the coffee. They were intense in their coloring, the perfect blend of chocolate and caramel, like an exquisite morsel. They were almost as tempting as his full lips, which teased her daily— a treat she had yet to sample. 

And oh, how she wanted to.

Rey came close once. Right after Maz had passed, leaving her the inn, Rey felt lost. For hours, she aimlessly wandered through town until she came to Nymeve Lake. Ben found her there, sitting on the edge of the dock, staring off into the night sky. 

He shucked off his jacket, sat down beside her, wrapped her up, and held her while she cried. They didn’t utter a single word. Rey still wasn’t sure how long they’d sat out there. By the time she’d stopped crying, the sun was rising over the forest. Even though he had a business to run, Ben didn’t leave. He stayed until she was ready to go; then he walked her home. There was a moment when he’d dropped her off when she thought he’d kiss her— could almost taste those lush lips —but then it passed. 

He’d never asked for his jacket back. Rey was embarrassed to admit that she’d kept it. She’d slept with it on that day, soothed by the scent of pine and bacon grease. When she had a particularly bad day, Rey pulled it out of her closet and wrapped it around herself, clinging to the safe feeling it brought. It had become a ritual of sorts.

Her cheeks burned as she thought about what Ben would say if he knew. Would he be mad? Horrified? Would she lose him forever? Rey couldn’t bear the thought. She needed to get out of the diner before she did something stupid.

In her haste, she nearly ran into Lor San Tekka— the only Takodana resident more obstinate than Ben. Trying to side-step, Rey bumped into another patron and lost her footing. 

She wasn’t sure what hurt worse; her ass or her pride. 

“Rey!” Ben came around to her side of the counter, grabbing her arm to help. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, uh, thanks,” she told him, avoiding his eyes. “I’ll see you at seven.” 

Rey ran out before she embarrassed herself further. 

* * *

“Thanks for the engagement dinner, Ben,” Kaydel said as she pulled him into a side-hug. “I knew you’d come around to the idea.” 

“It’s _not_ an engagement dinner. And I didn’t come around to anything,” he insisted with a gruff voice.

“I think what Kay means is thank you for having an open mind,” Snap clarified as the trio walked up to the entrance. 

“Don’t thank me. Thank Rey,” Ben told them.

“Oh, Rey is going to be here!” Kaydel clapped her hands together, a look of pure joy on her face. “I love her! Snap, you’re going to love her too. Rey is just the best. Isn’t she, big brother?” 

Ben grimaced. He hated it when his sister called him that. 

“I’m surprised you two haven’t,” Kaydel nudged her elbow into Ben’s ribs, “you know.” She winked. 

“Haven’t what?” Ben questioned. 

His sister stared at him in disbelief. 

“What?” Ben repeated.

“Gotten together,” Kaydel revealed. 

He felt his face heat up, the flush covering his normally pale complexion in a crimson hue that extended to his ears. 

“It’s not...we’re not...we are friends.” His rebuttal was weak but that was how Rey made him feel— weak at the knees. 

Things had been that way for a while now, ever since she came back to Takodana after college, and he’d seen the woman she’d grown into. It was hard to miss. Her subtle curves and tight little pencil skirts were Ben’s favorite part of the morning. Underneath it all, though, Rey remained the same. 

She was still full of sunshine and confidence, a welcome addition to the tight-knit community. Like Maz, Rey was an active member of Takodana, helping out with all the town festivals, promoting events at the inn, and donating her time when she didn’t have funds to share. She was beyond generous. Ben still couldn’t understand how her parents could have abandoned her. 

They’d never spoken about it. That was one topic Rey never brought up and, out of respect for her, Ben hadn’t either. He knew she’d only been about six when Maz found her shivering on the front steps of the inn. No one had ever reported her missing and after some time and passed, Maz adopted her. By then, Rey had already become the darling of Takodana, a role she continued to fill to this day. 

“She’s my friend,” Ben insisted. 

“ _Sure_ ,” Kaydel drawled. “Whatever you say, big brother.” 

He opened his mouth to protest when the inn door swung open. 

“You’re late,” barked a petite woman with jet-black hair. “I’ve had to keep the sauce warm in the oven and if we don’t eat it soon I’ll going to have to start all over again!” 

“Rose, let’s get you inside,” the sous chef, Finn, appeared behind her. “Hi, guys.” 

“Hey, Finn! Hi, Rose!” Kaydel greeted the chef with a hug. 

“Oh, Kay! It’s so nice to see you. Where’s the ring? Let me see it!” 

As the girls chatted happily about the engagement, Ben brushed past and headed into the dining room. 

Rey was already there, tampering with the location of the place settings and talking to herself. 

“It looks great the way it is,” Ben told her.

She turned around, gracing him with that brilliant smile of hers, the one that made him melt.

“Sorry, we’re late,” he apologized. “Kaydel still takes forever to get ready.”

“It’s fine,” Rey assured him. Her hazel eyes swept over him appraisingly. “You clean up nice.”

For a split second, he wondered if his sister was right. Was there more to his relationship with Rey than mere friendship? 

Ben pushed that notion aside when he noticed her outfit. 

She’d put on a long-sleeved white dress with a green floral print. It fit her like a glove, accentuating the delicate dip of her waist and flare out of her hips. The hem rested just above her knees, showing off her toned legs. He’d thought about those legs more than he cared to admit— usually wrapped around him. 

“You too,” Ben replied, his voice wavering slightly. 

He glanced at the fireplace to check if it had been lit. The temperature was stifling. He ran his finger over the collar of his shirt. 

“Rey!” 

_Saved by the Kaydel._

“Kay!” 

Ben watched as the two embraced. His sister had always looked up to Rey. Kaydel saw Rey as the big sister she never had, especially after their mother had passed. 

Losing Han had been hard on Ben, but losing Leia nearly destroyed him. If it hadn’t been for Rey holding his hand, he wasn’t sure how he would have made it through the funeral. While the rest of the town continuously asked what they could do, Rey didn’t waste her breath. She just took action. 

Rey was at the diner every morning by 4 am, demanding three things: that he get out of bed, that he shower, and that he make her coffee. After that, she handled everything. She took care of his patrons, helped Mitaka with the supply order, and even did the dishes. Whatever the diner needed, she took care of. Rey was his rock while he figured out how to pick up the pieces. 

She had never asked for anything— except her daily dose of coffee. 

Ben still didn’t understand how such a simple, albeit terrible, drink had become imperative to her way of life. 

“The place looks great,” Kaydel congratulated Rey. “Maz would be proud.” 

“Thank you,” Rey replied, her eyes shimmering for a second before she cleared her throat. “Well, we should probably sit down before Rose has a stroke.” She beckoned everyone into the dining room to take their seats.

Kaydel sat at the end next to Snap, followed by Finn’s husband Poe. Ben assumed the empty seat next to him was reserved. That left the other side, where Rey was sitting. He knew from past experience the seat on the end was Rose’s. It was the closest to the kitchen, making it off-limits. 

Ben settled down next to Rey just as she called, “Rose, love, we’re ready.”

“Finally!” came the responding cry from the kitchen.

“You people should be ashamed of yourselves,” a haughty British voice scolded. 

“Hi, Hux,” Kaydel greeted Rose’s overprotective husband as he sauntered into the dining room. “I hear congratulations are in order.” 

Ben glanced at Rey in confusion. She just smiled at him.

“Thank you,” Hux said as he dropped into his seat. “It was hard enough getting her to cut back hours before our wedding. I don’t know what I’m going to do now.” 

“Now?” Ben inquired. 

“Rose is expecting,” Hux informed him. 

“That’s wonderful,” Ben returned. 

“It is. Do you know what would be more wonderful? If our friends showed up on time so my pregnant wife wasn’t reduced to tears at the thought of throwing away a sauce she labored over for the past two hours? That would be so wonderful,” Hux spat sarcastically.

“Armitage,” Rey said, placing her hand on his arm. “I know you’re nervous about everything with the baby and Rose but you can’t keep taking it out on everyone around you.” 

The red-haired man took a deep breath and, after a moment, he exhaled. “Okay, I’m fine. I’m fine.” 

“You are,” Rey assured him in a calming tone. “You’re going to be a great father. You and Rose are going to be fine. The baby is going to be fine. You’re all fine.”

“Right.You’re right. Of course, you’re right,” he agreed. To Ben, it sounded like Hux was trying to convince himself more than anyone else at the table. 

“Here we are,” Rose announced as she and her serving team delivered the first course. “My famous prosciutto-wrapped figs. Bon appétit!”

Not wanting to risk the wrath of a pregnant woman, or her irritable husband, everyone dug in. 

“So how do you feel about the fact that Poe will be taking over for you while you’re out on maternity leave with Rose?” Kaydel asked Hux between bites. 

Ben glanced between the two men. They couldn’t be more different. Where Hux was blunt and a bit rude at times, Poe was exuberant and always happy to help. If he was running the inn, Ben would have put Poe in charge, but for some reason, Rey remained loyal to the redhead. 

“Dameron should be able to handle a few weeks,” Hux muttered, dismissively. 

“As the night manager, I strive to keep the inn functioning as efficiently and quietly as possible for the betterment of our guests,” Poe told Kaydel, as he sliced into his fig. “But I’m looking forward to the opportunity to work closer with Rey and interface with our clientele.”

Ben didn’t appreciate the man’s phrasing. What exactly did he mean by ‘work closer’? Poe was Rey’s employee. He was married to a member of her staff. Their current working relationship was as close as he needed to be. 

Rey leaned in to whisper, “Don’t you like it?” 

Ben stared down at his plate and recognized how hard he was gripping his knife. His knuckles had gone white. “I’m not really a fan of figs,” he lied, putting his utensils down before he embarrassed himself further. 

At least it couldn’t get any worse.

* * *

“I’m stuffed,” Kaydel declared, leaning back in her chair and patting her flat stomach. “That was amazing as always, Rose.”

“You certainly did right by those pork chops,” Poe agreed.

Rose beamed with pride as the rest of the table joined in. Rey smiled at her friend, happy she had found her calling in the culinary world and with Armitage. Maybe one day Rey would find her place in all this.

For a time, she believed her belonging was at Maz’s side. Her mother, while eccentric, had had a heart of gold. Everyone in town loved her and she loved everyone in return, though none as great as Rey.

Losing Maz had rocked the foundation of her existence. Takodana felt less like a home and more like a place she’d been sent to live. It didn’t help that all of her friends were married— not that she wasn’t happy for them. She was but she was also lonely.

The only one who wasn’t paired off was Ben. Buying coffee at the diner each morning had become part of her routine long before Maz had gotten sick and it was one of the few stable things Rey had left after her mother passed. She clung to it— and Ben —like a life raft. Some days those precious few moments were all that kept her from going adrift.

There was something calming about Ben’s deep voice and dark eyes. He wasn’t the most talkative person, but Rey found value in what he did say. Despite his grumpy demeanor, Ben was thoughtful, generous, and compassionate. He loved his town almost as much as he loved his sister.

Which was why when Kaydel made her next announcement, Rey knew she had to intervene.

“Snap, let’s get married here!”

“Here?” Finn questioned, eyeing the rest of the table warily.

Rey looked to Ben. He was frozen in his chair. His chest wasn’t rising or falling. She gripped his arm, trying to find a pulse point.

“You don’t have to rush, Kay,” Rey reminded her friend. “After all, don’t you want to enjoy being engaged for a little bit?”

“No,” Kaydel replied, batting her eyelashes at Snap. “This is it. I have the love of my life, friends who support us, and the perfect venue. I don’t need anything else.”

Rey felt Ben’s heart rate spike through his button-down shirt.

“But don’t you want your family around you?” Rey tried to reason with the young woman. “What about your Aunt Amilyn and your Uncle Lando?”

Kaydel worried on her lower lip. “Well...”

“You have to invite the family,” Ben finally spoke up. “Mom would have wanted it that way.”

Kaydel stared at her brother. After a moment, she nodded, then asked, “Will you give me away Ben?”

“If you do this the right way,” he bargained.

Her face lit up. “Deal.”

Rey heard Ben sigh with relief but it was short-lived.

“So Rey, when is the inn available?”

_There it goes again_ , Rey thought to herself, as Ben’s pulse quickened under her hold. She hadn’t let go of his arm and he hadn’t commented on it. Judging by his expression, he was too overwhelmed to notice.

“I’ll have to check the schedule, Kay. I can call you tomorrow,” Rey offered.

“The only opening we have for a wedding is next month,” Armitage answered.

Kaydel immediately began scrolling through her phone, giving Rey the opportunity to kick him under the table.

“Ouch!”

Armitage glared at her until Rose tugged on his shirt and whispered in his ear. His mouth made an ‘O’ shape as realization dawned on him.

“Actually, I might have misspoken. I don’t think we have an opening until next summer,” he hastily corrected himself.

“Nope! You were right the first time, Hux. Next month is open,” Kaydel cheered.

“How do you know?” Rose inquired.

“Your online booking feature,” she answered, holding up her cell for them to see.

Rey gaped at her.

“Next month it is!” Snap cheered.

Everyone immediately launched into planning mode. Poe began suggesting options for a florist, Rose and Finn started scribbling down menu ideas on a napkin, Armitage went to update the books, and Snap was calling his friends about being groomsmen.

Kaydel eagerly assisted with all of it, overjoyed at having an entire team at her disposal.

“I need some air,” Ben remarked, pulling his arm free.

He headed out back through the kitchen. Rey gave him a moment before she followed.

“She can’t do this. She just can’t! I mean. What’s she thinking, getting married at her age?”

Rey stilled in the doorway as Ben’s rant grew louder. He was taking the news about as well as she expected. He didn’t even notice her, too busy pacing back and forth, glowering at the rear deck as if it was to blame for Kaydel’s decision.

“Ben?”

“And that guy she’s with? Total moron. Just goes along with whatever she says. Can’t he think for himself?”

“Ben?”

“A month! One month! And not just a month, but a month before Christmas. Is this some kind of joke?”

“Ben!”

“What?” he roared, whipping around to glare at her. The moment their eyes connected, he staggered back and apologized. “Rey! I’m sorry. I didn’t know— I thought— .”

“It will be fine,” she reassured him. How many times had she said those words— to him, to her friends, to herself? 

“I don’t know,” Ben said with an uncertain sigh. He nervously ran a hand through his hair. “I’ll have to pay for this which means digging into my savings and then there’s all the calls to make and the food to order and—.”

“Ben.” Rey walked over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders so he looked at her. “It will all work out,” she insisted. “I’ll handle it, okay? I’ve pulled together weddings quicker than this one with bridezillas far worse than anything Kaydel can dish out.”

“Are you sure?” he questioned. He still sounded worried but she caught the hint of a smile.

“I’ll help you,” Rey promised.

Something flickered in his eyes as though something within him had snapped. He moved to close the distance between them.

“What are you doing?” Rey asked, both terrified and exhilarated.

“Would you just stand still?”

He advanced again, his arms snaking around her waist to hold her against his chest. Instinctively, Rey tilted her face up to meet his.

The first press of his lips to hers was a divine experience. He tasted like raspberries and chocolate from the torte Rose served. The mixture was almost as heavenly as the delicious heat building between them.

It started in her core and worked its way throughout her body until Rey felt it pulsating around her. Like an invisible wave, it washed over her, enveloping everything in its proximity, including Ben.

He sucked in a breath and backed up to study her face.

Rey stared at him, pupils blown and breathless. She’d never felt anything like his kiss. It was electrifying, leaving a warm tingle coursing through her veins, like the remnants of a fever. The sensation was unexpected but addictive.

After years of wondering what it would be like, Rey finally knew. And now that she did, she wasn’t satisfied with a single taste.

She stepped towards him.

“What are you doing?” Ben asked.

Rey smirked. “Would you just stand still?”

This time, she took control, placing her hands on either side of his face to guide him. There was an intoxicating rush that came from being in charge. Rey felt powerful, especially when Ben whimpered. His hands grabbed at the fabric of her dress, bunching it up to expose more of her tanned legs. She barely noticed the cool night air, too drunk on the taste of him.

“Ben!”

At Kaydel’s cry, they jumped apart, red-faced and panting.

“Ben? Are you out there?” she called from the kitchen.

“Be right there,” he hollered over his shoulder.

“Okay!”

Rey waited until the footsteps quieted before she spoke. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while now.”

“Me too,” Ben admitted with a smile.

Her heart fluttered and hope swelled in her chest. “Yeah?”

“Rey, I’ve lov—.”

“Ben!”

He spun around, nostrils flaring in frustration. “I said I’d be there in a minute! Go wait in the truck, Kaydel.” He grumbled a slew of obscenities under his breath as he turned to face Rey. When he spoke, it was in a softer voice. “I’ve got to go.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Same time as always?”

“I’ll be there. I need my daily fix,” Rey confirmed with a wink.

The responding smile he gave her was enough to make her melt.

As he walked away, Rey wondered if Ben realized she hadn’t been talking about the coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	2. Well that was weird...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not over it. Working my way through the 5 phases of grief:  
> Denial:  
> 
> 
> Anger:  
>   
> Bargaining:  
>   
> Depression:  
>   
> Acceptance: ....loading...

The next day, Ben was up before his alarm. He hadn’t slept a wink. His mind was still reeling from Rey’s kiss. He’d spent the entire drive back to the diner berating himself for not confronting her— or his feelings —sooner. 

His father would have told him there was no use crying over spilled milk. Han liked to recite old adages because he didn’t know what to say in most situations. 

Ben was sure his father would have had something to say about this. After all, Han hadn’t liked many people but he had liked Rey. Han used to call her ‘Scavenger’ since Rey preferred to help him rummage through the salvage yard instead of cooking with Maz and Leia. 

She had always marched to the beat of her own drum. 

Ben grinned as he strolled to the bathroom to trim his facial hair. He wanted to look good when Rey arrived. They had things to discuss— important things —like how long was a while?

He was nervous. His hands shook as he reached for his toothbrush and he knocked over his cup. As he bent down to pick it up, the alarm clock sounded and he jerked up, banging his head on the underside of the sink.

“Ouch,” he hissed, massaging the top of his head. There was already a bump forming. 

_Perfect._

Ben was acting as if he was fifteen again, a gangly, awkward teenager with no idea how to speak to a pretty girl. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. When Ben opened his eyes, his gaze fell to the picture on his wall outside the bathroom. 

His father’s roguish smirk stared back at him as if telling him it would all work out. It was the last picture they had as a family. Ben couldn’t remember the occasion but he did recall how irritated his mother had been with them all. 

Han hadn’t wanted to take the picture, worried about missing the football game. Kaydel had been busy texting on her phone. Ben had been spending the day reading the copy of _Oliver Twist_ Rey had given him. Leia hadn’t cared about their plans. She wanted a family picture and she always got what she wanted. 

Looking back, Ben was grateful for his mother’s insistence. He’d hung the photo in his apartment the day he moved in. 

The space had been his grandfather, Anakin’s office before Ben remolded it into a bachelor pad. He’d also remodeled the downstairs, changing it from a hardware store over to a diner. The building had been part of his inheritance but Ben wanted to follow his own path. 

Growing up with the mayor for a mother had put pressure on him. Leia was revered. The respect of the town came at a price, resulting in lofty expectations and late-night fights when he didn’t uphold her ideals. 

Ben didn’t think the position was worth it, which was why he’d chosen a different career. Sometimes, he got an annoying customer but usually, they were just passing through. The locals knew him and they knew what to expect.

He wished he knew what to expect from Rey. 

With a sigh, Ben finished getting ready, anticipation coursing through his veins.

* * *

“Are you okay?” Rose asked.

It wasn’t until her friend spoke that Rey realized she was chewing on her lower lip and simultaneously twisting her hands in front of her. 

To say she was nervous was an understatement. The butterflies hadn’t stopped fluttering in her stomach since she watched Ben leave the inn. She’d paced for hours before succumbing to sleep with the feel of his lips on hers.

Since she woke up, Rey had been plagued with fear. What if it was a fluke? What if Ben had been caught up in the moment and he didn’t feel the same way? How could she ever show her face in town again? 

“Rey?”

“Huh?” 

Rose smiled gently at her. “Are you alright? You’ve been off all morning.” 

“Yeah, of course,” she said, plastering a grin on her face. 

Rose arched a brow in disbelief. She stopped walking, giving Rey a pointed stare. “Out with it.”

“With what?”

“With whatever has you all worked up,” Rose clarified, tapping her foot on the sidewalk. 

“It’s nothing,” Rey tried to wave her off. 

“Oh really? Then why have we circled the block three times without going in?” Rose questioned while crossing her arms. 

Rey blinked, suddenly, noticing that they were in the town square, across the street from Ben’s diner. 

“Sorry, Rose.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Rose assured her. “But you can trust me, you know? You can tell me what’s wrong.” 

Rey drew her lower lip back, weighing her words carefully. “Just tell me if anything seems weird, okay?”

“Weird? Weird, how?” Rose asked, her face pinched in confusion. 

“Weird in the sense that things seem different.”

“Different how?”

“Rose!” she cried exasperatedly. 

“Rey!”

“Just tell me when we go in the diner if anything seems strange to you,” Rey pleaded. 

“Um...okay,” Rose agreed warily. 

They began walking up to the entrance. Rey felt her heart rate increase. Her palms got sweaty as she searched through the windows for a sight of the proprietor. She didn’t notice that she’d stopped in the middle of the street, but Rose did.

“Did something happen after dinner last night?” 

“What?” Rey whirled around to face her friend. Apparently, her expression was answer enough. 

“Oh my God! It finally happened!” Rose cheered, clapping her hands together. “Finally! Yes! I have to call Armie.” 

“Rose,” Rey hissed, motioning for her friend to quiet down. 

“What? I can tell my husband, right?”

Rey licked her lips, eyes nervously flicking to the windows to check for Ben before she proceeded. “What are you going to tell him?” 

“That you and a Ben are dating, of course,” Rose replied frankly. 

“I don’t know if we are,” Rey admitted. “Dating, that is.” 

“Rey, this is Ben,” Rose said each word slowly as though she were speaking to a child. 

Rey rolled her eyes. “I know.” 

“The town’s Ben. Ben Solo, as in Mayor Organa-Solo’s son, as in descended from one of the founding families of Takodana. That Ben,” Rose stressed. 

“Rose, I know.” 

“And you’re,” Rose gestured at her, “well, you. Maz’s daughter and the owner of the inn and the town’s girl. Everyone will know about your business. They will know if you have a fight or break-up—.”

“We may not even be together.”

Rose held up her hand, silencing Rey’s protest. “You are.” 

“Excuse me?”

“Rey.” Rose pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. “Ben has been in love with you since forever. Believe me, if you think something is going on, chances are, it probably is.”

“He hasn’t—.”

“He has.” 

The fluttering in Rey’s stomach intensified. “But he never said—.”

“You didn’t either,” Rose asserted, cutting her off again. 

“He’s my best friend.” 

Rose’s eyes narrowed.

“Who isn’t you,” Rey corrected. 

“I’m happy for you two,” Rose said with genuine glee. “You’ve been dancing around each other for years. I thought maybe he’d make a move at my wedding but when he didn’t I started to worry it would never happen.” 

Rey resumed chewing her lower lip. 

“Hey.” Rose put a hand on her arm. Rey glanced over at her friend. “This is a good thing. Don’t overthink it. Just let it happen.” 

“You’re right,” Rey agreed, nodding. “Thanks, Rose.” 

The two women embraced by the front steps, only to be interrupted by a gruff, “You’re in the way.” 

“Sorry, Mr. San Tekka,” Rey apologized. 

He grumbled to himself as he pushed past them to get inside. Laughing, the girls followed. Rey was too busy giggling about the old man to spot Ben as he made his way over to their table.

“Hey.”

She turned to face him, the first and final syllables of two different greetings combining into one nonsensical reply, “Hi-lo.” 

Ben’s eyes widened and Rey felt her cheeks heat up. “Hi-lo,” he said with a grin. “Let me get you, ladies, some coffee. I’ll be right back to take your orders.” 

Rose snickered as he retreated behind the counter. “Well, _that_ was weird.” 

“Shut up,” Rey muttered. 

* * *

Ben’s hand trembled as he lifted the coffee pot to dispense the steaming beverage. 

_She_ ' _s here._

Even though Rey came to the diner every morning, today was different. He knew it and, evidently, she did too. 

He smirked as he pictured the delicate brush of color that had decorated her cheeks a moment ago. In an odd way, it was comforting to know she was just as nervous as he was. 

Ben returned to their table, handing the cups out before retrieving his order pad. “So what will it be?” he asked, trying to appear unaffected by Rey’s presence. 

It was challenging. Ever since he’d felt her soft lips pressed against his own, Ben’s only goal was to make it happen again. 

“I’ll have the _special_ ,” Rose said the word with air quotes, “omelet.” 

“It is special,” Ben argued. 

“No,” Rey countered. “Special is using heavy cream, fresh chives, and white peppercorn with a blend of watercress and mushrooms.” 

Ben rolled his eyes. Rose always did this— flaunt her culinary school degree around his diner. He let it go because she was Rey's best friend but damn if it didn’t try his patience. 

“Fine, whatever,” he grumbled, writing it down. He didn’t know what the hell watercress was, but he did have some mushrooms in the back. Ben turned to Rey. “And for you?” 

“I’ll have an omelet with extra cheddar, no jack, sourdough toast, two sides of bacon, and sausage,” Rey rattled off her order. 

She’d always been a bottomless pit. Ever since the day Maz brought her home, Rey had had a healthy appetite. What she hadn’t had was any sense in the kitchen. No matter how hard Maz tried to pass along her culinary prowess, Rey was better at getting bruised knees and scraped elbows. 

“The Kanata special,” he grinned. “Coming right up.”

“Thanks, Ben.” 

Her eyes stayed on his face, unwavering in their intention. He swallowed, mentally calculating how long it would take to whip up their breakfast. 

“Uh, do you have a sec?” he asked her. Rey nodded. “I have a question about...the wedding,” he lied. 

Rose snorted. She didn’t buy his excuse. 

Ben glanced around the diner, suddenly conscious of all the eyes that would be on them. He didn’t need to burden Rey with the town’s judgment. Just because he had lived with it all his life, didn’t mean she had to. 

“Maybe we could pop upstairs quick?”

“Sure,” Rey agreed as she stood up. 

Rose didn’t utter a word. She merely sat in her seat, covering up her knowing smile with a sip of coffee. 

Ben led Rey over to the stairs, hidden from the diner by a thick checkered curtain. He held it open for her, watching as she ducked through before following. 

The moment he opened the door to his apartment, Ben was on her. Having to watch her saunter up the stairs in her tight pencil skirt was enough to eliminate any lingering concerns. He had to have another taste. 

Initially, Rey was startled, but as soon as his lips found hers, she relaxed against him. 

Ben kicked the door closed behind them, guiding her backward until she was pinned between him and the wall. Her hands skimmed up his chest, running over the muscles underneath his shirt, and then clutching his shoulder blades. 

She wobbled unsteadily in her heels. Ben considered picking her up but her skirt made the move complicated— too complicated for him to deal with in his current state. All of his blood was rushing south, resulting in a light-headed, disoriented feeling. 

He paused, tilting back only enough to rest his forehead against hers. “Hi.” 

Rey beamed up at him. “Hi.”

And that was enough talking for now...

Ben sealed his lips over hers, moaning when he felt her fingers tangle into the hair along the nape of his neck. His hands roamed underneath her suit jacket to the dip of her waist and lower to settle on her hips. She felt perfect against him. Her curves fit against the contour of his own body, slotting together like the pieces of a puzzle. 

Symmetric. Complimentary. Balanced. 

Rey’s hands cupped his face. She rose on the balls fo her feet, somehow drawing him in closer. 

Ben’s mind was overwhelmed by her passion. As his tongue delved into her mouth, his hips rolled. The combined motions sent off sparks, increasing the desire burning between them. 

He was never going to let her go. He was going to keep her here and ravish her for days until the only word she knew was his name and he had her screaming it over and over like a prayer.

“Ben!” 

His eyes flickered open, his fantasy fading as reality came into focus. 

Dopheld Mitaka was a dead man. 

He felt the bubble burst at the sound and the heat between them dissipated. 

“Ben, the orders are piling up down here,” Mitaka shouted up the stairwell. 

“You have to go,” Rey surmised. 

There was a breathy quality to her voice that had him considering closing the diner if only to hear her speak like that again. Then he thought of all the talk the town would churn up. He pushed the idea away.

“Yeah,” he confirmed, glancing distractedly at the door. “Sorry. I keep doing this.” 

“You’re a busy man.”

He didn’t like her dismissive tone. She had to understand— had to _know_ —how he felt. He wouldn’t walk away without telling her. Not this time. 

“Rey,” he started, eyes locked on her face. “This thing we’re doing here— me, you —I’m in. I’m am _all_ in.” 

He watched her throat bob as she struggled to swallow. His throat constricted as he saw her eyes shimmer the way they had last night when Kaydel mentioned Maz. He hadn’t meant to upset her. 

“Me too.”

Ben grabbed her hands. “You’re shaking.”

“I...,” she paused to steady herself. “You’ve always been there, Ben. You’ve been a constant in my life ever since I arrived in Takodana. You’re the one I can call in the middle of the night and not get yelled at. You’re the person who helped me get through losing Maz. You were the first person I called when I got my acceptance letter to college and when I came home, you were the first person I came to visit.” 

“Even before Rose?” he asked in disbelief.

Rey nodded. “Just don’t tell her that.” 

He chuckled. “As tempting as that would be, I’d like to keep all my limbs. Otherwise, how will I be able to dance with you at the wedding?”

“You dance?” Rey questioned, surprised.

“I can even waltz,” he said with a wink.

“A man of many talents.”

Ben hummed as he pulled her closer. “You have no idea,” he crooned against the shell of her ear, feeling how she shivered in delight. 

Mitaka called upstairs a third time and Ben begrudgingly released her. As he walked out, he fixed her with a stare and a promise. 

“We’re not done yet.” 

* * *

Those four words echoed in Rey’s mind the rest of the day. She’d never been one to leave food behind but eating breakfast was a challenge. All she kept thinking about was returning tonight after Ben closed up. He’d invited her over, not letting her leave the diner until she’d agreed. 

Now, as Rey busied herself with her daily to-do list, her thoughts kept going back to Ben’s request. Between approving the dinner menu for the next week and checking on the linens, she’d glanced at the clock at least a dozen times. The day felt as though it was dragging on forever. 

“You’ve got it bad,” Rose commented when Rey stopped by the kitchen for her afternoon caffeine fix. 

Rey didn’t bother to argue with her. It was true. 

She’d never been affected by a man before. There had been a handful of dates in high school and a couple in college but Rey never felt a connection to any of them. There was a myriad of reasons— he’s too short, his hair is blonde, he doesn’t understand my sense of humor. Looking back on it all now, it made sense. She’d already decided who she wanted. No one else could fit that mold. 

“Why don’t you cut out early?’ Rose suggested.

“Can’t,” Rey replied. “The diner doesn’t close until ten. He’s still at work.”

“He’s at work but that’s doesn’t mean you can’t go home and _prepare_.” Rose wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

Rey clocked out thirty minutes later. 

* * *

Ben vigorously wiped the counter down, glaring at his last customer of the evening with thinly veiled annoyance. Kaytoo Esso was a quirky man with sandy blonde hair and lanky limbs. When Ben wasn’t staring at him with murderous intent, he found Kaytoo’s constant patronage nice. 

But tonight was different. 

Rey would be coming by any minute now and Ben had failed to close up.

“How much longer are you going to savor that mac n’ cheese, Kaytoo?” he asked, failing to hide the irritation in his voice.

“Do you use white cheddar in this?” the blonde man questioned, oblivious to Ben’s frustration. 

“No.”

“Hmmm, maybe you should. It would add another layer to the flavoring and—.”

The bell above the entrance rang as Rey stepped in, cheeks rosy from the evening cold. She was wrapped up in a red peacoat that brought out the color of her eyes and a thick white knit scarf with a matching cap. 

“Hey,” she greeted him with a cheerful smile. 

Ben felt his heart stutter in his chest. “Hi.” 

Her gaze flickered to Kaytoo, who was running his finger along the inside of his dish to gather up the remnants of his dinner. If she was appalled by the sight, her facial expression didn’t let on. When she glanced back at him, the red of her cheeks darkened. 

“Kaytoo, why don’t you take the rest of these donuts home with you, for dessert. On the house,” Ben bribed the man, never taking his eyes off of Rey. 

“Really? Thanks, Ben.”

“Yeah, don’t mention it,” Ben told the man, helping him into his coat and ushering him out the door. 

Once Kaytoo was out on the sidewalk, strolling away, Ben snapped the locks in place and finally turned to Rey.

“So...are you hungry?”

“Not really,” she replied. “Are you?”

“Nope.” 

“Okay, then.” Rey glanced over her shoulder before taking his hand. Ben followed her upstairs, thankful that her gloves kept her from noticing how sweaty his palms were. 

As they entered his apartment, the anticipation threatened to drive him mad. Part of him feared waking up to find it all a dream while the rest was anxious to begin— to finally take what he wanted. 

And he wanted Rey. 

His eyes fixated on her nimble fingers as she unbuttoned her jacket and folded it over the armchair in the corner. Her scarf and hat followed. She’d changed since the morning, opting for more comfortable attire. 

Ben appreciated the way her jeans hugged the contours of her lower half. Rey’s white blouse was open at the top, revealing the sensual dip between her breasts, just hidden from view. 

He couldn’t wait another minute.

Grabbing her, Ben hoisted Rey up into his arms and carried her over to his bed. She crossed her ankles behind his back, cupping his face between her hands to kiss him as he moved. When Ben dropped her on the mattress, he went with her, caging her body between the bed and himself. 

He brushed her hair out of her face, needing to see her. Ben wanted to watch every gasp escape her lips and note every time he made her gorgeous mouth form an ‘O’ shape. 

Leaning back on his heels, he removed her boots, dropping them to the floor. Rey undid her blouse, taking the opportunity to pull it up over her head. That was when Ben saw her bra. The white lace decorated her skin like the first blanket of snow in winter— perfect and pure. The sight affected him, instantly putting images in his head of Rey wearing another white garment. 

_Later_ , he told himself. 

Ben stole another kiss from her soft lips, one hand steadying him on the mattress while his free one kneaded her breast. Rey moaned into his mouth, hips rising off the bed. 

“So eager,” he remarked, rather pleased with himself. 

“You’ve had me worked up all day,” Rey remarked.

“Would it make you feel better to know you worked me up too?” he asked, rolling his hips so she could feel the evidence. 

“Mmmmmm, maybe,” she said with a cheeky smile. 

He moved his hand up along the column of her throat to hold her chin, directing her towards him for another kiss. Ben would never grow tired of feeling her lips against his— warm and pliant. 

“Ben,” she whined. 

“I’ve got you,” he promised, shuffling backward to open the clasp of her jeans. He peeled them off her body, revealing the matching white thong sling low over her hips. He groaned her name, before ducking to press a kiss to the inside of her thigh. 

Rey tangled her fingers in his hair, letting out a hiss from his attentions. 

Ben drew the pad of this thumb along her skin from her belly button to her core. Hooking the digit around the skimp piece of fabric, Ben held it to the side to kiss her lower lips. 

“Don’t tease me,” she keened. 

“Alright,” he chuckled as he sat up.

They divested each other of their remaining clothes, then Rey was touching him. Her hands roamed his naked flesh, mapping out every inch with slow, tentative strokes. The gold flakes in her hazel eyes seemed to be burning as she stared at him, overwhelmed by her desire. Ben didn’t think he’d ever seen a more beautiful sight. 

“Lay back, sweetheart,” he instructed.

Rey rested against the pillows, watching him as he held her legs open and lined up. The first press inside was indescribable. Ben felt too much and not enough all at once. Rey’s eyes widened in pleasure, her mouth opening in a wordless cry of euphoria as he buried himself completely. 

The sensation was overpowering. Ben paused to inhale a shaky breath. He clung to her, staring into her eyes as a way to ground himself before he pulled out and entered her again. 

Rey’s eyes fluttered closed and her mouth hung open. Ben chased that look of ecstasy. He increased his pace, quickly learning how to roll his hips just right to hit the soft spot deep within. 

When she screamed his name, arching up off the mattress, Ben knew he was gone. He followed after her, sighing her name against her forehead before he pressed a kiss there. 

His arms shook from the impact of his release. He collapsed onto the sheets beside Rey, wrapping himself around her. 

“Stay here tonight,” Ben offered.

“What about tomorrow? What about the town?” Rey asked. 

“They don’t have to know. What we have is between you and me. No one else gets a say,” he told her. Rey nodded, barely able to keep her eyes open. “All I want is you. Just you." 

“Love you,” she mumbled, sleepily as if she'd been saying it to him for years. Maybe in her own way, she had. 

He kissed the crown of her head. “I love you too.” 

Ben fell asleep with her in his arms and the future on his mind. 

* * *

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

Rey groaned, nuzzling her face into her pillow. Why did her arm clock sound so annoying?

“Sorry,” Ben’s deep voice rumbled against the back of her head. “I forgot to turn the alarm off.” 

When he twisted to shut off the device, Rey felt the loss of heat from where he’d been curled up against her. After silencing the alarm, he laid on his back and looped an arm around her, drawing her to his side. 

“What time is it?” she asked hesitantly opening her eyes to check. Ben’s bare torso blocked the clock from view. 

“Early.” 

Rey hummed as she snuggled into the crook of his neck. Closing her eyes, she nestled into his side and slung an arm across his bare chest. 

She rested against him, drifting in and out of consciousness for a time. The sound of his breath as he inhaled and exhaled mixed with the beating of his heart and lulled her to sleep. It was an intimate symphony playing just for her. 

When Rey’s eyes open the second time, she realized how late it was. 

“I need to get up and get to work,” she told Ben, rousing him gently. 

“Call off sick.” 

Rey laughed and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “You can’t call off sick when you’re the boss.” Slowly, she sat up, blinking against the brilliant rays of sunlight filtering in through the blinds. “I need coffee.”

“Downstairs,” Ben huffed, rolling over.

Bleary-eyed, she grabbed his shirt from the night before and tossed it on. As she mentally chided herself for not having the forethought to pack an overnight bag, Rey meandered down the steps. She winced each time her foot connected with the cold wood. 

Yawning, she passed through the curtain to enter the diner. 

And froze.

Ten pairs of eyes were glued to her. Lor San Tekka, Jyn and Cassian Andor, Kaytoo Esso, Gwen Phasma, Jessica Pava, Tallie Lintra, Bodhi Rook, Mitaka, and even Ben’s uncle Lando all stared at her with unreadable expressions on their faces. 

She was acutely aware that she had nothing on— with the exception of Ben’s shirt — and that her hair probably resembled a bird’s nest. Given the time and her appearance, it wasn’t hard to guess what she and Ben had been doing. 

Like a deer caught in the headlights, she backed away, then scampered upstairs. 

The second Rey burst into Ben’s apartment, she cried, “I think people know.” 

“Huh?” Ben blinked drowsily as he attempted to sit up. As his gaze focused on her, his brow creased. “Why are you wearing my shirt?”

Rey gave him a pointed look. 

“You went downstairs like that? The diner is open!”

“ _Really?_ ” Rey replied sarcastically. “I had no idea.” 

Ben groaned, swiping his hand down his face. “They know.”

“Yep.”

“Maybe—.”

“Nope.” 

“And your coffee?” 

“Still missing in action,” Rey told him.

Ben flopped down onto the mattress. “This is not how I wanted this morning to go.”

“Well, if that’s how you feel, you really won’t like what I’m going to say next,” Rey commented. Ben arched a brow at her expectantly. “Your uncle, Lando, was sitting at the counter. And you know what that means.”

His only response was another groan.

So much for things staying just between them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas, Reylo fam! Hang in there....  
> 


	3. I Smell Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we come to the end of this fluffy, soft Reylo AU. Thanks for all the support and lovely comments!

Being with Rey, as Ben quickly found out, was not just about being with Rey. It was also about being an active part of Takodana which meant going to the movies, attending festivals, and even appearing at town meetings. Ben could handle the first two, but the third was a hard pill to swallow. After all the meetings he’d been dragged to by his mother, the last place Ben Solo wanted to go was Ms. Tano’s dance studio. 

His opinion of the event only worsened when he and Rey walked in about a week after the diner incident. It was the first town meeting since they’d gotten together and even Rey’s bubbly personality couldn’t erase the scowl on his face as she led him inside. 

No sooner had they sat down than Lor San Tekka launched into a debate about whether or not it was a good idea to allow Ben and Rey to date. Rey stared at the town selectman, hurt and confused by his remarks. When San Tekka pointed out that neither Ben nor Rey had ever been successful in love before, Ben’s blood pressure skyrocketed. 

“I’ve heard enough!” he cried stomping to the front of the room. “This is my relationship. _Mine_. Not yours, not yours, and not yours,” he gestured to Lor San Tekka and others around the room. “ _Yours_ ,” he emphasized as he pointed to Rey. She smiled brilliantly back at him. “But not yours,” he exclaimed, sweeping his arms over the crowd. 

San Tekka spoke to him like a disobedient child throwing a temper tantrum. “Benjamin, the financial ramifications of your choice deserves some debate.” 

“There isn’t going to be a debate because it doesn’t matter what you all think. Rey and I have decided. We are already in a relationship and it has absolutely nothing to do with any of you. So move on,” he finished, eyes narrowing as he scanned the room. 

Not a single person, not even Lor San Tekka, mentioned it again. Rey had shown how impressed she was by Ben’s show of dominance later that night. Quiet enthusiastically. And with her help, the wedding preparations went by easily. The big day was right around the corner. 

So, really, things weren’t that bad. 

Until today. 

His sister’s group of friends was currently seated in his diner, cackling like a gaggle of geese. Ben winced, reminding himself it was only another forty-eight hours. 

_Two more days_ , he chanted internally. _It’s just two more days._

“I don’t really understand all the pomp and circumstance, but if you’re happy, girl, then cheers to that!” Jessika Pava was saying. 

She lifted her mimosa, a smuggled-in concoction Ben had already chided Kaydel for. His reprimand fell on deaf ears. Kaydel was too overjoyed at having her high school gal pals together for the big day to listen to him. Ben hoped Lor San Tekka didn’t call the police chief. He didn’t have a liquor license and Captain Phasma wasn’t overly fond of him. Ben suspected it had something to do with the fact he’d wrecked her Starkiller S-500 when he was sixteen. Phasma wasn’t the type to forgive...or forget. 

“Oh, come on, Jess! You’ll find someone,” Kaydel assured the dark-haired girl. 

“I don’t want some _one_ , I want some _bodies_ ,” Jessika said with a suggestive wink. “It’s not the nineteen hundreds anymore. We don’t have to be monogamous.” 

Wasn’t that just the icing on the cake? Ben grimaced as he wiped down the counter, wishing he was anywhere else. How had his mother put up with this kind of banter? A better question was how had his father? Maybe it hadn’t been a clogged artery that killed Han but the dialogue he overheard in his own home. 

“Don’t be like that. Love is real,” Kaydel assured her friend. 

“You can say that,” Tallie returned. “You got lucky with Snap. He’s the total package.” 

Ben made a choking sound. Those were two words he did _not_ want to hear in the same sentence ever again. 

“You okay over there, big brother?” Kaydel asked, completely oblivious to his plight. 

“Fine, fine,” he answered, holding up his hand as he nodded. 

“You got lucky, Kay,” Zori told his sister.

“Yeah, I did, didn’t I?” 

Ben wasn’t particularly impressed with Snap but the smile Kaydel gave Zori made him think he’d underestimated the man. His sister was beaming, cheeks rosy and eyes shimmering. For the first time since they had lost their parents, Ben knew she was happy. Snap couldn’t be that bad. If he made Kaydel smile, Ben decided he owed the guy the benefit of the doubt. 

That courtesy, however, did not extend to his sister’s crazy friends, who had taken the liberty of ordering some entertainment. 

“Absolutely not!” Ben roared when he saw the unconvincing portrayal of a UPS man entering his diner. “Kaydel, no. This is where I draw the line!” 

“Oh, simmer down, Ben.” Jessika waved him off. “No one else is here right now and we promise not to tell Rey.” 

“No one is here because of this!” he cried exasperatedly. “And Rey would back me up!”

“No,” Zori countered. “She’d be on our side because she’s fun, unlike you.” 

Ben glared at the girls, pointing an angry finger at the male entertainer. “Make him leave! Now!”

Kaydel was too busy laughing as the male stripper tore off his shirt. She didn’t hear him. 

Ben groaned, wiping his hand down the front of his face. When the music started, he gave up. 

“I’ll be upstairs,” he muttered. 

_Two more days._

* * *

Table settings? Check. 

Tip envelopes? Check.

Sewing kit? Check. 

Rey went down her printed list, carefully marking each box as she strolled through the inn completing the final preparations. After spending the entire rehearsal dinner making sure Snap didn’t drink too much, she’d requested coffee in an IV. When Ben refused to provide it, she’d offered up a compromise: a vat of coffee. She was more than halfway through the container and her mental clarity was getting marginally better. She couldn’t wait until the wedding was over. 

She was happy for Kaydel. Her friend made a beautiful bride, but Rey missed sleep. She also missed Ben. The last two days they’d slept apart, both needing to be there for Kaydel in different ways. Rey was looking forward to sharing a room with her boyfriend tonight. Among other things…

After seeing the way his massive hands worked to tie the strings of Kaydel’s wedding favors— blue spruce seedlings with a tag that read: ‘Let Love Grow’ —Rey had thought of little else. She hoped he’d enjoy untying the strings of her teddy when she surprised him later. Today marked a month since they’d gotten together and even though it was silly to mark such a minor anniversary, Rey wanted to celebrate. 

_Anniversary._

“Oh no,” she gasped. Placing her clipboard down, she hurried into the kitchen. 

“Rose, come here,” Rey beckoned the chef away from the stove. 

“What?” Rose asked, eyes wide with curiosity. Rey embraced her best friend. “You know how much I love your hugs, girl, but what was that for?” 

“Well, with all the craziness of the wedding, I completely forgot about your anniversary last week,” Rey confessed guiltily. “I’m so sorry. I’m going to go out right now and—.”

Rose’s face paled. “Oh my God!” 

“I’m so sorry. I know you’re probably mad at me and—.”

“Oh my God,” Rose cried again, eyes wide as she dropped her spatula on the floor. “I...my...and I….” the petite woman began to pace and Rey realized she wasn’t the only one who had forgotten the special occasion. 

“Rey,” Armitage called into the kitchen. Both women froze, hearing the tell-tale clack of his dress shoes on the hardwood as he approached the kitchen. 

“I’m not here,” Rose hissed. 

Rey watched as her friend raced out the back door. She had to stifle her laughter as Armitage entered, holding up the invoice in question. 

“I need your signature on this service order from DJ for the new WiFi router,” he informed her. 

“Sure,” she agreed hastily, grinning stupidly. 

“What’s with you?” he questioned.

“Nothing,” she answered with a smile, plucking the bill out of his hands. 

“Where’s my wife?” Armitage inquired. 

“Must be in the ladies,” Rey commented. “There.” She handed the signed form back to him. 

Armitage glanced around the kitchen once more before leaving to mail the payment. 

Rey let out a sigh, leaning against the counter. 

_That was a close one._

She told Finn to take over, letting him know that Rose needed a break before the main event. Once the kitchen staff was aware of the change, Rey returned to her checklist. 

The floral arrangements were set-up, the band was running through their soundcheck, and the guests were arriving. Things were going exactly as planned, even Rose’s meltdown. With a brief glance at her phone, Rey realized this was when her best friend typically began to second-guess her menu selections. 

No matter how much they prepared, Rose always added one or two additional dishes before dinner. She was eccentric but she was a genius. Unfortunately, there would be no time for those antics today. Once Rose returned, it would be all hands on deck. 

“Ah, Rey, how are you, dear?” Amilyn Holdo entered the inn, her purple hair looking impossibly chic despite the unnatural color. 

“Good, Amilyn. I’m so glad you could make it,” Rey welcomed Kaydel and Ben’s aunt. 

They chatted for a few moments, catching up on Amilyn’s career and the enhancements Rey had made to the inn. Just as Amilyn was congratulating her on a job well done, Rey noticed Ben’s truck pulling in.

“I’ll leave you to it,” Amilyn winked. 

Rey smoothed down her dress, relying on the gesture to hide the fact that her hands were shaking. She didn’t know why she was so nervous. Things with Ben were great— better than great, in fact, they were perfect —but she still felt her breath catch when he walked into the room. 

Which was what happened the second he stepped through the front door. 

She smiled. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Ben greeted her, closing the distance between them to press a chaste kiss to her lips. “You look beautiful.” 

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” she said with a wink, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt. 

Ben snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her close. “Will it get me and you out of here?” he questioned lowly. 

Rey gazed up into his dark eyes, feeling her legs go weak. He always knew what to do and what to say. He knew _her_. 

And she knew him. 

She sealed her lips over the pulse point of his neck, pleased when she heard him groaned in response. His hold tightened, allowing her to feel his arousal against her stomach. 

“Is that a yes?” Ben asked.

“Well, I do have to show you to your room,” Rey pointed out. 

“Five-star service,” Ben purred. 

She leaned forward to kiss him again when Hux came around the corner. 

“So, Kay is upstairs getting dressed. Snap is in the dining room with his guys having a toast. Finn has the cocktail hour ready to go but I can’t find Rose. Rey, do you— would you please do that upstairs?” the concierge snapped. He stormed off, clutching his table to his chest, indignantly. 

Rey sighed, resting her forehead on Ben’s shoulder. “I should probably go check on things.” 

“But I haven’t seen my room.”

She smirked at his cheeky retort. “I think you can find your way.” 

“Later?” 

Rey smiled. “You still owe me that dance, Solo.” 

“I owe you more than that, sweetheart.” 

They stood there, staring at one another with their desire burning between them. She had time. They could sneak upstairs before—

“Seriously?” Rey jolted, while Ben glared at Armitage. “Do I need to grab a crowbar? Keep it in your pants, at least until after the ceremony.”

“Sorry,” Rey apologized, flushing darker than her friend’s hair. She returned her attention to Ben. “I’ll...um...see you in a bit?”

“See you soon,” he promised, giving her a final kiss.

Rey watched him run up the steps, appreciating the way his pants cling to his backside. 

Armitage smacked her arm. “Wipe that grin off your face! We have a wedding to run.” He stared at her for a moment before his face relaxed. “For what it’s worth, I’m glad you two have each other.” 

“Thanks, Armie,” Rey teased, nudging him playfully. “Now let’s get this party started!”

* * *

Ben unbuttoned his suit jacket, exhaling in relief. The wedding had gone off without a hitch— well, without any major hitches — and the guests were gathering inside for cocktail hour. He could hear the attendees congratulating the new couple. 

He ran a hand through his hair, glad the ordeal was finally over. There wouldn’t be any more late-night requests for money, complaints about the dress size being wrong, or— his personal favorite —whining about Snap’s song selection. After all, who didn’t want to listen to “Rock Me Amadeus” and “The Safety Dance”?

When he’d given his sister’s hand to Snap, Ben had surrendered his role as her sole protector. That title now belonged to her husband. He had felt off about the exchange until Kaydel hugged him, tearfully reminding Ben that he’d always be her hero. 

“I thought I’d find you out here.” 

Ben turned around to find Rey waiting for him on the porch, the very same spot where they’d shared their first kiss. 

She walked over to him and asked, “Are you okay?” 

“Never been better,” he answered.

Her eyebrows rose. “Really?” Smirking, she trailed a finger down his chest. “Never?”

Ben caught her hand and lifted it kiss the underside of her wrist. “Did I say never? I meant ‘I have been better’ because of my girlfriend is amazing.” 

Rey laughed, beaming up at him. “Right,” she drawled, patting his chest with her free hand. “Nice recovery.” 

“Nice enough to convince you to sneak away with me?” he promoted. 

She surged up, capturing his lips with her own. _I guess that’s a yes_ , he mused proudly. 

They were interrupted by Rey’s stomach growing in protest. She leaned away, a sheepish grin on her face. “After dinner?” 

Ben chuckled. “Whatever you want, sweetheart.” 

With his hand on her lower back, he guided her inside to join the festivities. Rey paused at the dining room doorway, taking the scene in. 

“Kay looks happy,” she observed. 

“Yeah, she does,” Ben agreed, wrapping his arm around her. “And you? Are you happy?” 

She glanced up at him, smiling in that exquisite way of hers and echoed his earlier statement. “Never been better.” 

He started to reply when a flash of color caught his eye. “Uh, Rey?” 

“Hmmm?”

“I thought the inn had a strict no pet policy?” 

Rey followed the direction of Ben’s finger to where an orange and white striped cat lounged in the middle of the lobby. “Where did—?”

“Oh! Millicent, there you are!”’ He watched as Hux raced into the room. The concierge gathered up the feline in his arms and cradled her to his chest. “I was so worried about you.” 

Ben cleared his throat. 

Hux took note of them. “Oh, have you two met the newest member of our family? Rose got her for me.” He held out the cat for Rey and Ben to see. “I thought she forgot our anniversary but it turns out she was just waiting for this little girl.” Cuddling the cat to his chest, he returned to his post behind the front desk. 

Ben ducked his head down to whisper to his girlfriend. “This is your fault, isn’t it?” 

“Yep.” 

He shook his head, chuckling as they joined the party. 

Later that night, as they made love, Ben started making plans. He’d always known Rey was the one. Now that he had her, it was only a matter of time before he made it official. 

* * *

**One Year Later…**

The first snowfall of the year was sacred. The occurrence was magical, a time for wonder and excitement. Rey could anticipate it’s arrival. Like the rush children got before Christmas Day, she eagerly awaited the gray hazy sky and the chilly air. To her, the first snow marked the start of winter, regardless of the date on the calendar. Nature didn’t follow the rules. Nature _made_ the rules. 

Which was why Rey didn’t get mad when her intuition woke her at 3 a.m.

She nudged her boyfriend. “Ben?”

He groaned, rolling onto his side, facing away from her. 

“Ben?” Rey tried again, more insistent. 

“Sweetheart, it’s early. Go back to sleep.”

“We have to go,” she told him, tugging on his arm. 

Her choice of words roused him. He sat up, a mixture of alarm and confusion clouding his attractive features. “What is it?”

Rey couldn't suppress her smile. “I smell snow.” 

Ben stared at her. “You can’t smell snow,” he scoffed. 

“ _I_ can,” she insisted. “Come on.” 

After several minutes of debating the ability to scent precipitation, Rey convinced him to leave the warm confines of their bed and take a walk with her along Main Street. Just as she predicted, the first flurries of the season were descending on Takodana. 

“It’s perfect,” Rey sighed happily. 

“Not quite,” Ben remarked. 

Brow furrowed, she glanced over her shoulder to find him kneeling in the snow. Her eyes went wide. “Ben?” 

“Rey Kanata,” he began, opening a small, square box. Rey’s heart jumped into her throat. “I may not believe in your ability to smell snow, but I believe in you. You’re the light of my life and I can’t imagine a day without you by my side. Will you marry me?” 

Eyes filled with tears, Rey nodded. “Yes, Ben, I’ll marry you.” 

He immediately straightened up, grinning broadly. “So?” Ben quipped as he removed her glove to slip the ring on her finger. “Was I right?” 

“Yes,” Rey told him, cupping his face to kiss him. “ _Now_ it’s perfect.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Wishing you all a Happy New Year!


End file.
